


What If

by crownedjones



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: F/M, dylan and brenda finally get their happy ending, dylan mckay needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedjones/pseuds/crownedjones
Summary: What if Brenda Walsh came back from London, and never got that scholarship?
Relationships: Dylan McKay/Brenda Walsh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	What If

Brenda had a great summer in London. Admittedly, she did meet a few cute British guys, but nobody as cute as Dylan. She really misses him. She has ever since they broke up. Seeing Kelly and Dylan together was painful, especially the first few weeks. But eventually she accepted it... but never, really, fully, did she get over him. He holds such a special place in her heart. Her first boyfriend in Beverly Hills, the first guy she was ever in love with. Hell, her first time having sex was with him!

-

That night stuck in his head for the entire summer. _“Give me something to come back to.”_ Her voice repeated that sentence in his head, over and over again. Hell yeah, he’ll give her something to come back to, alright. Secretly, he never _really_ got over Brenda. Even with Kelly, the whole time. Of course, they thought of each other as good friends the whole time he and Kelly were together... but being _just_ friends with her is hard. She saved him, in a way. From himself, from drinking.

-

When she got called to the office to talk, she got nervous. She was prepared to hear that she got kicked out, and that she should pack her bags and be on her way.

But... no? She got offered a scholarship! Apparently they were so impressed with her acting, that they wanted to have her stay for the rest of the year. And she kinda wants to... but she can’t.

No, she can’t leave him. She can’t leave Dylan McKay. She loves him too much to do that. 

Dylan alone is a reason that she can’t take the scholarship. But really, moving to London for more then one summer is ridiculous. Her life is in Beverly Hills! That’s where her family is. That’s where Kelly is, where Donna is, where her parents are, and Brandon! David, Steve, and Andrea, too. They may be her friends, but they are her family.

-

Soon, summer was over. It went by pretty fast, but so slow at the same time. It was spent missing Dylan, and dreaming about what would be happening if she had never left. So, after a quick stop to a local gift shop, she got her things and took a cab to the airport. Next stop, Beverly Hills, California.

-

He had marked it on his calendar. The day Brenda gets back from England. God, he really misses her. It’s been so long since he’s seen her, and even longer since he’s been with her. He decided to join the Walshes in picking her up from the airport, but he secretly hoped to be the only one there. Unfortunately for him and Brenda, Jim and Cindy had already planned to go. Along with the gang, of course. Kelly, Donna, David, Steve, Brandon, and of course, himself. Andrea sends her love.

They waited for what felt like hours for her plane to arrive. Cindy had insisted that they all go earlier, to really plan out the surprise. Donna had went overboard with a sign that read ‘Welcome Home Brenda!’ with a bunch of British themed pictures on it, that were so obviously drawn and cut out from magazines and newspapers. But, knowing Brenda, she’ll appreciate it.

-

She was expecting just her parents and Brandon to be there. But what she saw when she stepped out of the door surprised her. The whole gangs here! Including Dylan, thank goodness! “You guys didn’t have to do this!” she said, running over to them with her bags. She dropped her suitcase and hugged her parents, one arm around Jim, the other around Cindy. When she pulled away, she was scooped up into a big group hug, followed by a million and one questions. 

“Any hot British guys there?” asked Kelly.

“How bout any hot British babes?” asked Steve.

“What about your acting? How’d you do?” Asked Donna.

“Okay, okay! Enough questions! I’m really in the mood for a Mega Burger, so someone drive me to the Peach Pit!” she said, followed by a laugh. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder from behind her. It was Dylan. 

-

“Welcome back. You one of the Spice Girls now, Bren?” He joked. “Don’t forget about me when you’re rich and famous-” he was cut off by a hug, her arms wrapped around his neck. He hugged back tightly, spinning her around, too. He could feel Kelly’s glare, and Steve’s smirk. But he didn’t care. She’s back, finally. 

-

Brenda got a ride to the Pit from Kelly. She sat up front with Kelly while David and Donna sat in the back. Dylan drove alone, and Steve Drove with Brandon. Cindy and Jim went home.

The Peach Pit was really fun! Brenda got a burger on the house, thanks to Nat. Once everyone say down, Brenda decided to hand out gifts. A bracelet for Donna, and one for Kelly, a T-shirt for David, Steve, and Brandon. And a personalized Key chain for Dylan. She had his name and a little message carved into the back. _‘To Dylan. Love, Brenda.’_ It was simple, but she really couldn’t come up with something to say. A ‘Hey, I Still love you’ would’ve been nice... but she couldn’t. Not yet, at least. 

Afterwards, everyone parted ways. Brenda went home with Brandon, and Steve got a ride home from Kelly. She talked with her parents and Brandon for a while before leaving, taking her brother’s keys with her. This could either be the best decision, or the worst. She just can’t blow it with Dylan. Not again.

-

He was on the couch watching T.V when he heard a knock. It was Brenda. “Hey. Come in.” he said, moving over for her.

Brenda walked in and looked around, the place didn’t look much different. A bit messier, but pretty much the same. “Dylan... I’ve been thinking about you all summer.” she admitted, turning to face him. 

Dylan nodded. “I’ve been thinking about you too, Bren. I missed you. For a while, I didn’t think you’d come back.” He said, looking down at the floor. “I guess I never fully got over you, too.” 

She smiled at that. They felt the same way, at last. “I could never just be your friend, Dylan. After everything... I just can’t. And I can’t lose you again. I lost you once... I don’t want it to happen again.” she stepped closer to the man in front of her, now just inches apart from him. “I love you, Dylan McKay. I never stopped. I don’t think I can.” 

Dylan looked down at her as she spoke. He agreed... all of it. He can’t lose her. Choosing Kelly was such a stupid decision. He lost Brenda because of it. “I love you too, Brenda Walsh. I always have. Ever since I laid eyes on you. I never believed in love at first sight until I saw you, Bren. And I mean that.” He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. “So... did I give you something to come back to, huh? Or do you want some fancy gift or something?” he laughed, pulling her closer.

Brenda’s face lit up at his words. He loves her. Still, after all this time. Dylan McKay still loves her. “Oh, you certainly did. And unless you give me yourself with a big bow wrapped around you, I don’t need a gift.” she laughed, her arms wrapping around his neck. 

“That can be arranged.” He mumbled before pulling her into a kiss. This was long awaited and exactly what he needed. Brenda Walsh in his arms, her lips against his. “Y’know, Bren... I actually do have a gift for you... a few, actually. But I think I wanna give you this one right now...” He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, both of them laughing the whole way there.

. . . 

That night was unforgettable for the both of them. Brenda’s never had sex like that, neither has Dylan. It was incredible, and both of them will certainly never forget that.

She’s tangled in his arms, her head on his chest. Every so often she leans up to kiss his chin, or his cheek. His jawline, or his neck. Just being here, with him, it’s so perfect. It feels so right. Like she’s meant to be here, she was born to be his lover, and he was born to be hers. “Dylan.. that was fantastic. Have I improved since the last time?” she asked, tracing small circles onto his chest.

He nodded. “Certainly was amazing. Fantastic, mind blowing... all that stuff.” He chuckled. “You definitely did, Bren. I’m blown away.” he said as he began to trace little hearts into her back, following what she was doing. “I’m sorry about it, baby. All of it. I should’ve chose you. I didn’t know what I was getting myself into with Kelly. She’s a great girl... but I think I’m more into brunettes.” he laughed, kissing the top of her head.

Brenda looked up at him and blushed. “Well... now Kelly has Brandon. You’re all mine. So, no sneaking around and hiding. The worlds gonna know that you’re mine again, Dylan. The world includes Kelly Taylor.”

Dylan scoffed. “Dylan and Kelly, huh? Who would’ve thought they’d ever be together? I mean, he did say that she’s like a sister to him. Remember that? The spring dance. Well, we did miss most of it... but I remember that part.” he said, smiling at the memory.

Brenda nodded. “I know. My best friend and my twin brother... but I’m happy for her. For him, too. I know she’s a great girl, and he’s a great guy...” she shrugged. “I wonder how that happened, though. Must’ve been just over the summer, all of a sudden. Kelly said that she and Brandon were just friends, last I heard. Donna told me... but I guess she was wrong.”

Dylan nodded. “Well... Kelly was right about one thing. That it’ll always be you, Brenda Walsh.” he said, smiling softly. 

Brenda couldn’t believe what she was hearing. But she liked it. “The feeling is mutual, Dylan McKay. I love you.”

“I love you too, Brenda.”


End file.
